Leonard Churchill Mas7er
(Themes) bn7uMwXYU9U (Church's) HEgyKecqLVU (Fight) ''Overview Church is a Spartan II from the UNSC, and one of the main characters from the Adventure Group. He has participated in most of the major conflicts the group has dealt with, and has proved to be useful on occasion. He is different from other Spartans, because at one point, he underwent extra augmentations designed to make him an even better fighter than before. After these augmentations, however, he was assigned to stop Yoko and Yuno from eliminating Fireteam Crimson, and had no chance of success whatsoever; he then decided to quit the UNSC, and start his own Military, the CMF. The CMF, its Navy especially, greatly assisted the Adventure Group more than Church's small UNSC fleet ever did. However, the CMF fell apart soon after its creation; while performing Extra-Vehicular-Activity, Church was supposedly assassinated by a mysterious figure, by being shot and tossed into slipspace. Church has been declared K.I.A. since, leaving his Daughter Celia under the care of Yuno. ''Weapons & Equipment Church is able to use almost any weapon he finds on the battlefield, but he has a few prefered weapons: *Semi-Auto, 3-Round Burst Fire Battle Rifle *Fully Automatic Assault Rifle *Explosive-Round M6D Sidearm *High Powered Sniper-Rifle *DS3 Evangelizer Rifle Combination **High Powered Precision Semi-Auto Assault Rifle **Undermounted Long-Range Shotgun *Lancelot Assault System (Large Scale Assaults and Emergencies) Equipment *Heavily Modified MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor **Personal Energy Shields **Jetpack- Thrustpack System **Dual Wrist-Mounted Energy Daggers **1,400 lbs of Armor and Other Equipment ''Special Abilities Church has two special abilities that he can use to boost his power dramatically. The first is the ability to use his soul partner Mari's Weapon form. Mari becomes a sword or dagger that only Church can use, and a single slash can do more damage than any small-arms weapon could normally do. When in need of even more power, he can resonate his soul with Mari's, to make incredibly powerful "Soul Resonance" attacks: *Emerald Blaze: Mari's Blade glows green as Church is surrounded by an emerald-colored aura. Strikes from the sword become much more powerful, and by swinging the sword energy waves can be "shot" at enemies. *Emerald Storm: Dagger-Mari's blade glows green, and is then tossed into the air by Church. 7 Energy Replicas of the dagger form around it, and all 8 blades fly into/tpwards the enemy, and then explode a few seconds after making contact with the target. Church's second ability is to go into a state of Controlled-Berserk. When extremely angry or in emergency situations, Church enters this Berserk-Mode, increasing his strength, speed, and reflexes by amazing amounts and surrounding him in a flaming aura. He gains the ability to control and create fire, which he then uses for many attacks/techniques: *Fireball: Church shoots a fireball at his target. *Fire Blast: Church shoots a constant stream of fire for a few seconds. *Flame Shield: Church forms a sphere of intense blue flames around whatever he wants to protect. *Flame Teleport: Church is engulfed in a small cloud of fire, then appears in another small cloud in his desired location. *Solar Flare: Church condenses a large amount of red and blue flames, then shoots it at the target in the form of a large wave/stream. It is possible that Church could have a third ability; resonating with Mari while in Berserk-Mode. However, he has never done this, and it is unknown if he is actually able to. Allies'' The Following is a list of (some) of Church's many friends/allies: *Evo - Church's sister; a good friend and ally in combat when she needs to be. *Grif - An ally to Church whenever they are on the same side; they share a mutual disliking of each other. *Marq - An old friend of Church; Church worked with him back when they were both Spartans in the UNSC, and they still retain their friendship to this day. *Yoko - A friend of Church who helped him out on many occasions. He was upset that he could not recover their original friendsip. *Yoko (Evil Verse) - Church did not know her that much, but they appeared to be friends whenever they were seen together. *Stacker & Vaz - Two of Church's good friends. While very playful, they are extremely useful in a fight. *Yuno Gasai - Church originally disliked Yuno, but eventually became friends after her insanity-stage passed; she took care of his daughter after his supposed death. *Celia - Church's daughter and the one person he cares about most; he dislikes it when she tries to help in combat, even though she is more than capable of protecting herself. *RL - RL was Church's informant before he left the UNSC; he then became one of Church's 4 CMF Generals. *Danny-048 - A fellow Spartan-II who served in the Human-Covenant war. They are practically best friends, and Church even gave him an island for him to live on. *Yomako - A friend of Church; they have not spent enough time together to be considered good friends, however. *Alien-king - One of Churchs friends who normaly gets on his nerves *Joker-066 - A fellow spartan who has helped Church in many missions Category:Good Category:Adventure Group Category:Characters Category:Spartans Category:Military career Category:Berserk Mode User Category:Former UNSC Category:Church's Characters Category:CMF Category:Pilots Category:Assassins